tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Delphinus Hawthorn
This character was created by Rebekah and is coming soon Alderley Edge, , England United Kingdom |blood status=Pure-blood |marital status= Single |alias= * Delphi (by friends) * Del (by everyone) * ____ |Died= |Title= * *Smuggler * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height=6'3" |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Hazel green |skin= Fair |hidef= |family= * Rainer Hertz (husband) * Rodrick Hawthorn (father) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (mother) † * Castor Hawthorn (brother) * Rigel Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew) * Orion Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Megaera Hawthrorn (née Rowle) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Leda Hawthorn (sister) * Jowan Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Igraine Penhallow (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Austol Penhallow II (maternal cousin) * Keneder Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Patricia Thomas (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (maternal cousin) * Lowenna Pendragon (paternal aunt) * Percival Pendragon (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Keneder Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Noreen Pendragon II (maternal cousin) * Caspar Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Kenver Penhallow (maternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (maternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (maternal great-grandfather) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Augustus Rookwood (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Zhang (née Rookwood) (second cousin) * Peregrine Zhang (second cousin-in-law) * Atticus Penhallow (formerly Rookwood) (second cousin) * Oscar Penhallow (né Macnair) (second cousin-in-law) * (ancestor, supposedly) * Nigel Hawthorn (paternal grandfather) † * Cassiopeia Hawthorn (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † * August Hawthron (paternal uncle) † * Iris Hawthron (paternal aunt) † * Prudence Hawthron (née Goyle) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Magnus Hawthron (paternal great-grandfather) † * Penhallow Family * * Hawthorn Family |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox = Will You Be There (Michael Jackson) |Wand= 12", Hawthorn, phoenix feather, supple. It often carries with it a sweet toasted scent like that of melting marshmallows and chocolate. Whilst on the surface it may appear to be a showy wand capable of nothing but flashy tricks and superficial enchantments, looks can be deceiving. Like it's master, it has a flamboyant personality that belies a greater power within. When paired together they are capable of incredible feats of magical prowess should the whim strike them. It is prone to bouts of mischief and temperamentality that even Delphi can find troublesome, but regardless of this it is unshakably loyal and the young wizard could not ask for a better partner. As one may expect the wands appearance reflects the tastes of it's owner fairly heavily, having been decorated in intricately painted patterns that resemble phoenix fire. The handle partially wrapped with red ribbon and from it dangles a charm of red and gold feathers. |Patronus= |Animagus= |hidea= |job= * (tba) |House=Gryffindor |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Gryffindor * Gryffindor Quidditch Team (chaser, sub) * Muggle-Born Network (smuggler) }} Delphinus "Delphi" Leonis Hawthorn is a born Pure-blood wizard, the second eldest son of Rodrick and Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow). Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Hawthorn Family Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Characters Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Pure-Blood Category:Black Family Category:The Black Family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:TheSnailQueen